Bunny Tale
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda gets more than she bargained for when she visits a friend in New York before Easter. Set after "J. Edgar's Ghost". This is another one of my favorites that I wanted to rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Bunny Tale

Chapter 1

Amanda sat in a New York City jail cell feeling humiliated and way out of place.

She not only was sitting dressed as a Playboy bunny, but she was also with a couple of hookers!

All she wanted to do was to come to New York for the weekend to visit her friend Debbie Ann Hacker.

She hadn't seen her in a while and thought it would be fun to sight see and catch up with one another.

Debbie Ann suggested that they attend a costume party thrown by one of her friends at the charm school she worked at that Friday evening.

Amanda thought it was odd having a party right before Easter and Debbie Ann agreed stating over the phone to her, "Yeah. Marcia's quirky, but fun. Let's do it."

So, Amanda drove to New York Friday morning and made it there by mid afternoon despite traffic delays.

They had a leisurely lunch at a cafe downtown after registering at the Plaza Hotel which was near the party place.

Since Debbie Ann already had her costume Amanda looked at the time and remarked, "Why don't you go back to the hotel and get ready and I'll meet you after I go shopping?"

Debbie Ann queried, "Why don't we both go shopping? It would be a blast, right?"

But Amanda replied, "Yes. But then we'd both be late and since you already have something to wear, I don't want to hold you up from getting ready-"

Debbie sighed and put up her hand trying to hail a cab.

As it approached and she opened the door she looked back at Amanda and responded, "All right. I know when I'm not wanted. Here. Let me give you the address in case you don't get back to the hotel in time..."

She quickly scribbled the address on a piece of scratch paper from her purse and giving it to her answered smiling, "Good luck."

Amanda smiled back giving her a hug replying, "Thanks. See you soon..."

As the cab left the curb Amanda spotted a shop across the street and quickly made her way over and went inside.

It definitely had costumes which was a relief as she looked around at the different racks.

The sales clerk asked, "Can I help you find anything today?"

Amanda looking at one particular rack stated, "Yes. Do you have any bunny costumes available? Bunny rabbit ones, I mean? I'm attending a costume party tonight and since it's almost Easter, I thought-"

But the clerk shook his head and commented, "No, I'm sorry. All the Easter ones are gone. However, I do have some other bunny type ones on this back row-"

He led Amanda to the back of the store where there were a few Playboy Bunny costumes on a rack!

Amanda blushed and shaking her head responded quickly, "Oh, no. I don't think you understand. I guess I'll be going now-"

The clerk stopped her as she attempted to leave and answered, "Wait! I'm afraid no one else in town has any more Easter type costumes, Ma'am. And I'll admit these aren't for everyone, but there has to be one in your size here. What time is your party?"

Amanda looked at her watch and groaned stating, "In about a half hour."

Finding the size she needed she took the outfit off the rack and answered, "Thanks for your help."

Going into the dressing room she quickly changed into the costume and was mortified at how it looked!

She was not ashamed of her body but the outfit, while fitting her definitely left little to the imagination!

She shuddered thinking what her mother would say and cried out, "Good Lord!"

The clerk heard her and queried anxiously, "Are-Are you all right, Ma'am?"

Amanda forgetting she was not alone entirely stated with a nod, "Y-Yes. It's just that I haven't worn this kind of thing before and it takes some getting used to. I'll be right out..."

She emerged a few moments later carrying her clothes and purse and asked, "What do I owe you?"

The clerk swallowed as he stared at her thinking, She's a customer. Act professional!

He then commented, "With the shoes, it's fifty dollars. Um. You aren't planning to leave like that are you?"

Amanda sighed as he handed her the shoes when she gave her size and remarked, "Yes. Because if I go back to the hotel to change now, I'll be late. Do you have a bag I can put my things in to take with me?"

The clerk handed her a bag nodding as she paid him and stated carefully, "It's just that this part of town can be a little rough. I hope you're careful, that's all."

Amanda replied with a nod, "Oh, I will. I'm getting a cab when I leave here. Thank you for all your help. Goodbye."

She no sooner got outside the shop when the wolf whistles started!

She chuckled nervously and commented, "Oh, boy..."

Stepping to the curb she searched anxiously for a cab when two women approached her and one asked, "Ooh, Girl! You've got it goin' on! Where's the party?"

Amanda groaned thinking, What made me agree to go to this thing, anyway? If I could just get there already!

Suddenly a man approached her and asked, "Excuse me. Maybe I can help you. Where are you headed?"

With relief Amanda replied, "Oh! Yes, thank you. I'm trying to get a cab to meet a friend at a party at 1012 West 68th Street."

The two women nearby yelled, "Us too!"

The man then pulled out a walkie from his pocket and spoke into it stating,"Okay, Larry. It's a raid! We've got 'em!"

So Amanda and the two other women were put into a police van and taken to the station with Amanda protesting the entire time that she wasn't with them, but to no avail!

She endured the mugshot and fingerprinting and after being questioned was put into the cell with Barb and Linda, her cellmates for the night.

She sat on one of the cots dejectedly and Linda asked, "Okay, Cookie. What are you really in for?"

Amanda gulped and responded quietly, "They think I was soliciting with you both tonight..."

Linda chuckled as she gave Amanda the once-over and commented, "Well. You sure were asking for trouble walking around out there like that. C'mon, where were you really going?"

Barb hopped off the top bunk and went to sit on the other cot answering, "Geez, Linda! Back off of her already! You're scaring the poor kid. Besides, she was probably trying to hook up with Jimbo-"

Amanda nervously asked, "J-Jimbo?"

Linda nodded and replied cooly, "It's okay, Barb. I just wanna make sure she's not trying to horn in on our business."

Barb remarked to Amanda, "Jimbo's a sweet guy. Even gave us a place to live last month. Until the cops kicked us out because he gambled away our rent money."

Hearing more than enough Amanda stood up and went toward the guard who came over and remarked, "Okay, Ladies. It's lights out, now. Your bail is gonna be set in the morning."

Amanda queried, "Uh, Sir? What about a phone call? We get one, don't we?"

The guard tiredly answered, "Yeah, Princess. In the morning. Now, all of you pipe down!"

As Amanda turned back toward the cot she'd been previously sitting on she noticed Barb was now laying on it.

Barb commented, "You had enough time on this! And don't even think about getting Linda off the other one. Try the top one..."

Amanda shook her head and climbed up as Linda replied grinning, "If you're real quiet, the spider up there won't bother you."

Amanda noticed not only that the pillow and blanket were gone, but that there was indeed a huge spider nestled where the pillow was previously!

Gulping she carefully took off her Playboy ears headband and aiming quickly threw it towards the insect causing it to bounce off the top bunk and go to the floor near Barb's bunk.

Barb screamed as a rat scurried past her on the floor!

She made a run for it to Linda's bunk and as the two women huddled together sitting straight up in fear Amanda calmly went down and retrieved the blanket and pillow from Barb's bunk stating quietly,"Oh it's all right, Girls. If you don't bother it, it won't bother you. Goodnight."

As Amanda settled down for the night the guard watching the scene smirked and thought to himself, Nice going, Princess! You took both of them on and survived. It's rare when that happens. Tomorrow should be real interesting..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny Tale

Chapter 2

Amanda was awakened the next morning by the guard and her cellmates, who were arguing profusedly.

As she came down from her bunk she yawned interrupting them and queried, "Can you tell me what time it is, please?"

The guard was not the same one from the night before and was a bit surlier as he opened the cell and answered while rolling his eyes, "Well, the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the eight. C'mon, Sleeping Beauty! Your bail's set! Make your phone call already!"

Amanda stepped out wincing from the man's tone and commented slowly, "Okay, okay. Sheesh!"

She dialed the hotel room number and waited for an answer as Barb remarked, "Don't bother calling Jimbo. He won't help you."

Amanda tiredly sighed and looking at Barb without missing a beat replied, "You know Barb, I actually know a few people that could shut you up for at least five minutes! Why don't you try that on your own while I finish my call, hmm?"

The room became eerily silent as Barb glared at her responding, "You must have a death wish real bad, Honey! I can't believe you just said that to me! When I get outta here, I'm gonna-"

Amanda hung up as the guard growled, "Oh knock it off, Barb!"

He then looked at Amanda's face and sarcastically stated, "Let me take a wild guess. No answer?"

Amanda shook her head and gave him a pleading look as she asked, "Could I possibly try someone else?"

As the guard was about to refuse her request there were voices coming closer to the area and then a door opened on the opposite end of the room with an officer entering and Lee of all people right behind him!

When Lee saw Amanda in her outlandish outfit, he clamped down the urge to laugh by clearing his throat.

Swallowing hard he commented, "Um...Jeffreys was in town here last night seeing a play with his wife just across the street and called Billy who naturally called me."

Suddenly Amanda felt all eyes in the room boring into her and truly wondered if anyone could actually die from this kind of embarrassment!

Breathing deeply to calm herself as she noticed Lee's face twitch with obvious amusement she replied with a steely glance to him responding slowly, "If you say one word-"

Lee shook his head quickly and commented, "N-No, no! I promise. Let me just take care of the bail and we can leave, all right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded answering softly, "Fine."

She then looked at the guard and queried, "May I go change now?"

The guard nodded and got her bag out of the cage where other personal belongings of inmates were.

Barb then screamed in the cell and everyone looked and she gulped nervously to the guard whispering, "S-Spider... near my foot. Help me, Kenny!"

Amanda had enough as she turned to Lee and stated irritatedly, "Give me your shoe-"

Lee looked incredulously at her and answered sputtering , "I'm not giving you my... Do you know how much these things set me back?!"

Amanda shaking her head smacked his left leg and he yelped pulling the foot up as she retorted taking a shoe off, "Men can be such babies!"

She then stated to Kenny, "Open the cage so I can get rid of the thing!"

Kenny jumped up and opened it quickly as Amanda pushed both women aside and found her target and slammed the shoe to the floor making the mouse from the previous night scurry away squealing!

Getting up she glared at both ladies and responded, "Gee. Not so tough after all, are ya? Well, enjoy your stay."

Amanda then left the cage and went to go change her clothes as Kenny closed the door remarking to Lee, "You know? She reminds me of my wife. Pretty, but bossy as all get out!"

As Lee chuckled uncomfortably Linda was eyeing him appreciatively when she queried, "If you ever get tired of Cinderella in there, you could always look me up?"

Lee commented carefully, "I appreciate it, but I think I've had enough excitement for one weekend."

Just then Amanda came out and handed the bag with the outfit to Kenny stating, "Here. I won't be needing this ever again. Maybe one of the ladies would like it."

She then gave the shoe back to Lee replying, "Here. It's clean now, trust me. Let's go, huh?"

Lee felt dazed and hesitantly commented, "Uh, yeah. Okay... Oh, the bail?"

Kenny pointed in the opposite direction and responded, "On your way out."

Lee nodded and as he put his shoe back on and went to pay the bail Amanda went out the door to the fresh air, leaning against the building.

Lee came out a few minutes later and seeing her face remarked concernedly, "You okay?"

Amanda chuckled and with a sarcastic tone answered, "Never better! Can we get back to the hotel now?"

Lee nodded and responded, "Sure. You can get packed up and find out what happened to your friend and I'll book a flight for us to get home-"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No, it's all right. I drove here so why don't you just come back with me instead of wasting money on a airline ticket?"

Lee sighed and replied, "You don't have to do that-"

Amanda shrugged replying, "It's the least I can do since you flew out here to get me out of jail...Thanks."

Lee half smiled and answered softly, "It's okay."

The cab ride back to the hotel was quiet as Lee was mystified wondering how Amanda wound up getting arrested on a soliciting charge!

He shook his head thinking, Because it's Amanda. No matter what goes on in the world, somehow she lands herself in the craziest messes!

Meanwhile Amanda thought to herself, I'm so ashamed! I can't tell Debbie Ann let alone my own mother what happened to me! Darn you, Debbie Ann! All I wanted was a nice weekend with you and you talked me into... Nope! Don't blame others for your silly mistakes. You're a grown woman, Amanda Jean. You've always had good instincts. This was on you...

Soon, the two were back at the hotel and Amanda checked with the front desk about any messages left for her.

The clerk handed her one and asked, "Will you be checking out today?"

Amanda nodded replying, "Oh, yeah. Definitely. Check out's at noon, right?"

The clerk nodded and stated, "Yes, Ma'am. We hope you enjoyed your stay with us."

Amanda commented, "Well. In order to have done that I would've had to have been here last night, but thank you. Maybe next time..."

Lee clearing his throat responded to the clerk as he took Amanda's arm leading her to the elevator, "Uh, thanks."

When they got inside the elevator Amanda punched the floor button she needed and they were soon going up.

Lee asked, "Did you have to be like that with him? He didn't know what you'd been through last night-"

Amanda answered with a sigh, "And you're just dying to know, aren't you?"

Lee shrugged and remarked, "Well, I think I have a right to know since Billy sent me here to haul you out and-"

The elevator then stopped on the floor Amanda needed and they both exited as Amanda responded angrily, "Let's just say it was a mistake in judgement and leave it at that, okay?"

She got her hotel key and let them both into the room as Lee shook his head arguing, "No, I won't! The bail wasn't exactly cheap, you know. As for that outfit-"

Amanda rushed to shut the door as a couple of people walked by and she answered, "Shh! Stop! Okay, I'll tell you. But first, I gotta shower and get the jail smell off of me. Would you please order room service? I haven't eaten yet today and I'm a little famished. Do you want anything?"

Lee smiled down at her and chuckled lightly stating, "I'll take care of it. Go on and clean up."

Amanda half smiled back and getting a fresh outfit from her suitcase, gathered her toiletries and makeup and headed to the bathroom closing the door.

Lee called down to Room Service and ordered a breakfast platter with coffee asking, "Do you happen to have Poppyseed muffins?"

Smiling as he heard the response he answered, "Great. Thank you very much."

Hanging up he then dialed Billy and filling him in commented, "It was a simple misunderstanding. Uh, look. Amanda drove here so I'm getting a ride back with her and I'll see you in the morning, all right? Okay, bye."

Sighing he then thought for a moment and decided he had to check the bottom of his shoe.

Not that he didn't trust Amanda's cleaning methods but he had to be sure.

Taking the shoe off he carefully turned it over and made a face!

Some remains of the insect were still in the grooves of the bottom of the shoe! Shuddering, he took the shoe and going to the bathroom door knocked stating, "Amanda? Don't panic. I just want to use the sink for a minute, okay?"

There was no answer as the shower was still going so he came in and wet a washcloth and began working to remove the crud.

Just as he was finishing up the shower went off and he gulped remarking, "Amanda, stay put there. I just want to finish cleaning off my shoe-"

Amanda was stunned and queried, "Lee Stetson, why are you in the bathroom?"

Lee swallowed and replied, "Relax, will ya? I told you I was just cleaning off the shoe-"

Amanda tersely stated, "Get out now, Buster!"

Just then there was a knock at the hotel room door.

Amanda gasped asking, "Who's that?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Room Service, all right? I'm going to go now and you can finish dressing."

He left closing the door as Amanda shook her head grumbling, "Gee! Thanks a lot, Pal!"

When Amanda came out a few minutes later she was dressed and Lee answered, "Breakfast is served, Madame."

Amanda went to her suitcase and putting her things away queried, "Is your shoe fixed now or do we call in an expert?"

Lee sneered at her answering, "Ha, ha. C'mon, let's sit down and eat before it all gets cold."

Amanda sighed and sat at the table across from him taking a sip of coffee and swallowing remarked sadly, "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just that I've had better weekends, you know?"

Lee nodded and commented, "I know. Me too. So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Amanda saw something in his eyes and groaned responding, "Oh, God! You have the mugshot and the negatives! How much more humiliation can I take here?"

Lee put up a hand and stated quickly, "I swear, I'll put them in a safe place. But it might make you feel better if you talk about it, huh?"

Amanda commented, "No. Just give me back the negatives and the mugshot. No one else has to know about this."

Lee hesitated and responded slowly, "Yeah. Well, Jeffreys knows and Billy knows because it was Agency funds that paid for your bail...wait. What if I don't give you back the stuff? What exactly do you want for them?"

Amanda chuckled as she ate her eggs and swallowed stating, "Um, let me think about it a while and I'll get back to you..."

Lee poured his second cup of coffee and worked on his Poppyseed muffin as he watched her eating and thought, What's the worst she could do if I keep the negatives and mugshot?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny Tale

Chapter 3

As they were finishing their meal Lee finally asked, "Okay, Amanda. If I promise to not spill anything to anyone, will you please tell me what happened last night?"

Amanda saw the genuine sincerity in his eyes and nodded slowly stating, "All right. Well, my friend Debbie Ann wanted us to go to this party that her charm school friend was throwing. It was a costume party and she thought it might be fun so I agreed. Little did I know that the shop I went into didn't have any real bunny costumes, only those other things..."

Lee sighed commenting, "The Playboy-"

Amanda shushed him and replied quickly, "Y-Yes! Now, I thought I could just simply wear it to the party without any trouble but then-"

Lee sighed and answered, "You were picked up by the cop? Oh, brother!"

Amanda retorted, "Hey! I didn't know he was a cop, okay? He didn't have a badge on him-"

Lee spat out, "Amanda, he was an undercover cop for the Vice Squad! They're not supposed to be obvious! And how did you wind up with the two other women?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "I was going to get a cab when they started talking to me but then when I told the officer where I was headed they wanted to go, too! That's when he arrested all three of us! I-I tried to tell him I wasn't with them but he didn't listen. It was so humiliating. I mean, why of all places did he pick that spot to get us?"

Lee remarked, "Cops on that beat tend to pick the busy kind of areas. You know, shops with unusual clientele, supermarkets-"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "I never see stuff like this go down in Arlington...What do you mean, unusual? I'm normal! More so than you, Buster!"

Lee put up a hand and sighing replied, "All right! I just mean the kind of places that people of your type don't normally frequent-"

Amanda answered tersely, "My type? You mean dull, right? Or ho-hum? You know, I'm tired of being subjected by you and Francine with all your snide comments! I happen to like my life. It may not be as glamorous as what you two are used to but it suits me and my family just fine!"

Getting up from the table she began to clear the dishes when Lee reached for her arm to stop her and stated, "Hey! Stop. They have people here who clean up, all right? What about the note you got when we arrived?"

Amanda shook her head and went to her purse answering, "Gosh, I forgot all about it... Let's see here-"

Getting the note out of her purse she came back to the table and sat down commenting, "It's from Debbie Ann."

Lee groaned and replied, "I figured. So? What does she say?"

Amanda cleared her throat and responded, " Amanda... I hope you're okay. I thought you changed your mind about coming and decided to head back to the hotel. I'm still at Marcia's nursing a bit of a hangover. Sorry about the weekend. Maybe when school's out for the summer we can have a real get together. Love, Debbie Ann."

As Amanda sighed Lee took her hand and commented, "I'm sorry about this whole thing... Really. Why don't we head home now, huh?"

As they got up together she straightened herself and crossing her arms over her chest suddenly she stated, "Um, wait a minute. You still have my mugshot and negatives. I'd like them back, please."

Lee slowly grinned and replied, "Or what?"

Amanda narrowing her eyes at him remarked stealthly, "Okay... You have to spend Easter with me and my family. That means church services and dinner later. Do we have a deal?"

Lee stated, "Sure, but-"

Amanda shook her head defiantly and answered, "Oh, no! No buts. You say yes, you have to go through with it. Now, about the mugshot and negatives. I think you should give them to me anyway because I'm real good at hiding stuff around my house-"

Lee sighed and asked carefully, "Uh, do you think that's such a hot idea with your mom and kids around? You may think you've got a good spot figured out but your mom...Well, she's like a-"

Amanda replied with a warning tone realizing what he was about to say, "Careful, Lee! That is my mother you're talking about-"

Lee cut in responding, "I-I know! All I was going to say is that she's pretty smart and she'll eventually find what you've hidden, no matter where you put it in the house. Am I right?"

Amanda chuckled lightly and shrugged stating, "Listen. If I can hide marshmallows all these years and she still doesn't know where, then-"

Lee stopped her and pleaded gently, "Please may I keep them and put them away myself? I swear, no one will ever see them and I doubt your family will ever be at my place to search for them. All right?"

Amanda considered his point carefully and reluctantly nodded commenting softly, "Okay. Let me finish packing and we'll go."

Lee remarked, "Good."

Amanda did a final check of the room and closed her suitcase.

As they reached the door Amanda turned to him and answered, "Before we go, do I have your solemn promise that we never have to talk about this horrible weekend ever again?"

Lee smiled and shrugged responding, "No problem. It's forgotten."

But as they got in the car and were on their way, Amanda wasn't so sure. He agreed to spend Easter with her and her family? It was too easy!

Shaking her head she thought, If he can't take celebrating Christmas why should Easter be any different for him?

She decided then to let him off the hook when they got home...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny Tale

Chapter 4

As Amanda pulled into Lee's Georgetown apartment complex later that day she stopped the car at the entrance and turning off the engine stated as he was unbuckling his seat belt, "Lee, I've been thinking..."

Lee groaned as he glanced at her and answered, "Oh boy, here we go. Look, I promised you that the pictures would be safe at my place and they will be, all right? Trust me. Now, what time would you like me to be at your house before we head to church in the morning?"

Amanda sighed and shaking her head replied, "Don't worry, because it's off-"

Lee asked, "You're not going to church?"

Amanda nodded remarking slowly, "Yes, we are. That is, me and my family are. But you don't have to."

Lee shook his head and commented jokingly, "So what, I hang around your driveway until you get back? What would your neighbors think?"

Amanda groaned responding, "Lee Stetson! I just meant that it was unfair of me to put that kind of pressure on you! It's not a typical normal activity for you and I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable around my mother and my two boys-"

Lee put up a hand and stopped her stating firmly, "Wait a minute! I've been around a kid before! What was Alexi? A cocker spaniel? It's fine, Amanda."

Amanda shrugged answering, "Well, what about my mother then? She's not going to sit there and not speak to you at all. She's going to...How do I put this? Um, grill you like you were an interrogation suspect."

Lee smiled and replied, "You know how the Agency does interrogations. I'm excellent at that and I'll give as good as I get. You can count on it."

When Lee still saw hesitation on Amanda's part he queried slowly, "Wait. Do you think I'll embarrass you in some way? I mean, I clean up pretty good and-"

Amanda sighed and swallowed hard stating, "Of course not. You always look very nice. It's just that...Well, I wouldn't know how to explain you."

Lee laughed and shaking his head commented, "C'mon, Amanda! We work together at IFF. That's all you have to say."

Amanda thoughtfully considered it and asked, "Really? The truth, huh?"

Lee nodded adding, "Sure. Only that much. The rest we'd have to make up as we went along, sort of. It'll be fine, okay? Now, what time?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged replying, "Okay. Eleven thirty and thank you."

Lee nodded and patted her arm responding as he got out, "You're welcome. Oh, can I bring anything for dinner?"

Amanda smiling shook her head answering, "No. That won't be necessary but again, thank you."

Lee shutting the passenger side door bent down and looked at her stating gently, "See you tomorrow..."

Amanda nodded to him as she started the car once more and putting it into Drive replied, "Bye."

As Lee watched her leave the complex he turned and went inside the building shaking his head thinking, Stetson...You'd better bring your A game tomorrow. You're gonna have to be pretty sharp to get through it if Amanda's serious about her mother's interrogational skills. Whew...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny Tale

Chapter 5

As Lee drove into Maplewood Drive on time that Easter morning, his stomach was doing nervous flips. Whatever posessed this bachelor of so many years to take this assignment on?!

Shaking his head as he parked at the curb near Amanda's home he thought, It's not an assignment, you dope! It's only Amanda and her family for a day.

Swallowing hard as he put the car into Park and got out he berated himself then thinking, C'mon! Pull it together! She didn't draft you. You volunteered and now, you have to see it through!

Seeing her he smiled as he put on his bravest face but stopped when he saw her gesturing with her hand toward his car.

What the...?! He then realized. She was trying to tell him he left his keys in the car again!

Sighing he nodded and went back to get his keys and then remembered the bag he left in the passenger side.

Shaking his head he thought, The Colonel would have a field day with the way I'm acting. What the hell's wrong with me?

Getting the bag out he then grabbed the keys and locked up the car and strode toward the group.

Amanda shook her head and sighed stating, "I told you not to bring anything and that it wasn't necessary but as usual, you didn't listen-"

Lee sputtered questioningly, "Um, excuse me? I don't listen? Who doesn't do what they're told on assignment half the time, huh? Besides. When one is invited to one's home for dinner, it's always polite to bring a tasteful gift. Or so I've been taught by my uncle..."

Going towards Dotty he pulled the vase of flowers from the bag and giving them to her remarking, "Hello, Mrs. West. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lee Stetson. I work with Amanda at IFF."

Dotty smiling commented, "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Stetson. Thank you for joining us today and for the lovely flowers. Let me just go put them on the table and then we can go..."

As she went in Amanda cleared her throat and replied, "Lee... These are my boys, Phillip and Jamie. Boys, this is Lee Stetson."

The boys shook Lee's hand and responded, "Hi."

Lee shook their hands and stated, "Hi, Fellas. Nice to meet you."

Phillip then spoke up asking, "Mr. Stetson? Where's your tie?"

Jamie answered, "Yeah. Mom's making us wear one. Where's yours?"

Amanda shook her head commenting quickly, "Boys. Go get in the car, please. We'll be right there...Go on."

As her sons left Amanda replied embarassedly, "I'm sorry. That was rude of them and I will talk to them later, but they have a point. Where is your tie?"

Dotty came out and queried, "Ready to go, Amanda?"

Amanda waved her mother on responding, "Be right there, Mother. The boys are in the car. We'll be with you in a minute."

Turning back to Lee she queried, "Well?"

Lee sighed asking, "Well what?"

Amanda commented, "Your tie. Where is it?"

Lee grumbled, "Oh, for the love of... It's in the car, all right?"

Amanda sighed and stated, "It's okay. Just go get it and we'll meet you at the end of the driveway."

Lee shook his head exclaiming, "Oh, c'mon! I'm a grown man, Amanda! If I don't want to wear a tie- Look, can we just go already?"

Amanda nodded as she went towards her car looking at her watch remarking, "We'll wait for you but we won't get a good parking spot now."

As she got to the car Jamie asked, "Mom? Can I get my camera? You wanted to take pictures, right?"

Dotty spoke up stating, "No need, Darling. I have mine."

Lee sighed heavily as he strode off towards his car thinking angrily, Now would be a good time to high tail it out of here! I'm done!

But he just got in to retrieve the tie from the glove compartment and got out once more to lock up and putting the keys back in his pocket went to the end of the driveway where Amanda was waiting with the family.

He peered in through the passenger side and queried, "Would you like me to drive?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No thanks. I know a shortcut so we shouldn't be too late. Oh, wait a second."

Getting out she went to Lee responding, "Let me help you with the tie."

Lee shook his head and answered, "Amanda, I don't need help-"

By the time he got through trying to argue about it, Amanda had put the tie on and adjusted it commenting, "There. All set. Hop in."

So Dotty got in the back with the boys while Lee sat with Amanda in the front.

As Amanda drove Lee asked, "So...How long do you think this will be, anyway?"

Amanda smirked and answered, "Long enough. Besides, there aren't any ball games on television today that I know of."

Dotty questioned, "You don't attend church, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee commented clearing his throat, "Uh, no. I haven't since my parents funeral, Mrs. West."

Dotty sighed and responded, "I'm sorry for your loss. You mentioned an uncle?"

Lee catching the I-told-you- look Amanda gave him nodded reassuringly at her and stated, "Yes, Ma'am. My uncle is Colonel Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force. He raised me from the time I was seven. We moved around quite a bit so we never had time to really put down any sort of roots. He wasn't a churchgoer himself so he didn't instill that part of routine in me."

Dotty responded, "Well. Anytime you'd like to you're always welcome to join us, Mr. Stetson."

Lee answered, "Thank you. Call me Lee, please."

Dotty smiled and replied, "You may call me Dotty."

Phillip stated, "Call me Phillip."

Jamie remarked, "Call me Jamie."

Then the group laughed with Amanda commenting finally, "All right! Now that we all know each other, can we get to church?"

Lee then turned to look at the three in the back seat and smiling they all chimed, "Yes, Mom!"

Amanda chuckled and winked at Lee thinking, Not a bad way to break the ice, Mister...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny Tale

Chapter 6

The mood in the car on the way back to Amanda's from church was tense from the front seat as Lee and Amanda each tried to make a point about what occurred before the Easter service started!

They saw the crowd as they followed people in and knowing they'd most likely have to stand in the back of the church, Lee excused himself for a moment and suddenly they were in the middle pew in toward the front of church!

Amanda knew only one way that could've happened and glared at Lee as they all sat down stating, "I can't believe you did that!"

Lee replied quickly, "What? We got a seat, didn't we?"

Amanda argued whispering, "Yes, but we don't use our position to bully others to get what we want in the world. Not always! Especially in this community, Pal!"

Lee glared back responding angrily, "Oh, yeah? Well, sometimes you have to be assertive to achieve the end goal-"

The service then started and the argument was shelved until they were headed back to the house.

Dotty and the boys were understandably confused by what Lee and Amanda were talking about in the car as they continued their spat.

Phillip whispered to Dotty, "Grandma, what was Mom talking about when she said Mr. Stetson abused his position? What kind of power does he have at our church when he doesn't live here?"

Jamie whispered, "Yeah? Why was it wrong that we got a seat there? At least we weren't standing. He did a good thing."

Phillip whispered back, "Yeah, but did you see some of our neighbors? Especially Mrs. Barton and Mrs. Gilstrap? They were pretty mad that we got the middle row when they got there before we did."

Dotty shaking her head commented quietly, "Boys, please. Let's not go over this when we don't know what really happened. I'm sure they'll tell us when we get home, all right?"

Meanwhile the arguing continued with Amanda answering, "Your lack of scruples astounds me! It's one thing to do it for a case but it's quite another to use it while you're in a normal setting. There's a right way and a wrong way to do things here and-"

Lee groaned as he raised his voice now oblivious to the passengers in the back seat, "Oh, come off it! Get off your stupid high moral ground and just admit that you're afraid to be agressive! You'll never get anywhere in this world by being passive and letting others get what they want instead of fighting for what you deserve when necessary-"

It was then that Amanda pulling into her neighborhood got to her driveway finally and stopping the car stated crisply, "I think we've talked enough here. You can go now. You no longer have an obligation to stay for dinner! Boys, go ahead in and get changed. Grandma and I will let you know when dinner's ready."

Dotty and the boys exited the car and as Dotty went into the house, the boys ran toward the back yard forgetting to go in and change as they grabbed their football.

Lee and Amanda got out of the car themselves after she put the car in Park.

Lee sighed and commented, "Well, thanks for the invitation. So much for trying to make things comfortable-"

Suddenly, there was a yell from the backyard!

Phillip yelled, "Mom! Come quick! It's Jamie!"

Lee and Amanda both ran back and saw Jamie lying on the ground moaning and Amanda got down to him asking softly, "Jamie? Honey, what happened?"

Jamie winced and remarked, "My arm...I think it's broken, Mom. I'm sorry."

Phillip answered, "I tossed the football to him and it landed in the tree. He went up to get it and slipped coming down. It was up too high. I'm sorry, too."

Dotty came out to the back yard from the kitchen and seeing Jamie responded softly, "Oh, my Lord!"

Lee without questioning remarked, "Let's get him to the E.R quick! C'mon."

Lee then lifted Jamie carefully taking him to the car and getting him settled in the back elevating his arm with the blankets in the car answering, "You'll be all right, Pal."

He and Amanda then pulled out heading to the E.R...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Bunny Tale

Chapter 7

Lee and Amanda got to the E.R. quickly and parked and got out to help Jamie from the back of her car.

As they entered Amanda spotted Dr. Goodman immediately stating, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Could you please look at Jamie?"

Dr. Goodman greeted her and nodded to Lee and Jamie whose pallor was ashen asking, "What happened here, Young Man?"

Jamie gulped and answered, "I fell out of a tree. Can you make the pain go away?"

Dr. Goodman replied quickly, "Don't you worry. We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy."

Signaling to a nurse nearby he gestured toward the exam room responding to Amanda, "Let's see how bad it is and if necessary we'll get an x-ray done, all right?"

Jamie queried, "Will it hurt?"

Amanda rubbed his back replying, "Not a bit, Sweetie. Let's go-"

But Jamie swallowing asked, "Mom... Is it okay if Mr. Stetson goes with me, instead?"

Amanda was taken aback but after a moment nodded commenting, "Um, sure. If he wants to."

Lee nodded slowly and responded, "Not a problem. Let's head back."

But as they were turning to leave the area Lee saw the obvious worry on Amanda's face and stated gently, "He'll be fine. I promise. We'll be out soon, huh?"

So as he and Jamie headed back with Dr Goodman Amanda went to fill out the paperwork.

When she finished she called Dotty from the pay phone to fill her in on the situation commenting, "He's only just met Lee, but he felt comfortable enough for him to be there. What do you think, Mother?"

Dotty sighed answering, "Well. I think he's trying to put up a brave front for you, Darling. And since Joe isn't here he's also showing signs of maturity. He still loves you but maybe he feels like a baby if he has you back there with him."

Amanda shook her head protesting, "But Mother, that's silly. I know he's not a baby any more and I wouldn't treat him like that, but-"

Dotty cut in soothingly, "Sweetheart, both boys realize how much you love them but at the same time they have to show at this stage just how grown up they can be. And being the youngest I think sometimes he has to prove something to Phillip, also. That he isn't what the kids today call a "mama's boy", you know?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm probably reading too much into this-"

Just then Lee and Jamie came out with Dr. Goodman and the nurse.

Amanda commented, "Oh, they're back, Mother. We'll be home soon, all right?"

Dotty nodded and stated, "All right, Dear. See you soon."

They hung up and Amanda went over and giving Jamie a small hug asked, "How are you, Honey?"

Jamie sighed remarking, "It only hurts a little now. When they were putting the cast on though, it looked like paper mache'. I wish Phillip could've seen it. It was so cool!"

Amanda looked at Lee who cleared his throat replying, "He uh, has pretty good meds in him right now..."

Dr. Goodman smiled and nodded stating, "He'll be fine in a few weeks, Amanda."

Looking at Jamie he remarked, "No sports or any jungle gym stuff for now. Just rest, all right?"

As Jamie nodded the nurse gave Amanda a scrip for Jamie's meds stating, "You can have this filled right away. Take care."

Amanda thanked her and Dr. Goodman who commented, "Call my office and set up an appointment two weeks from today and I'll check on his progress."

They left and Amanda stopped at the pharmacy near the house to fill the prescription.

When they arrived home they smelled the ham and Jamie asked, "Mom? Can I show Billy Barton my cast after dinner? I want him to sign it-"

But Amanda shook her head stating, "No, Honey. You need to rest that arm, all right?"

Jamie groaned in protest as Dotty and Phillip greeted them and Phillip commented, "Cool cast! So, how did they set your arm?"

Dotty shook her head and shrugged replying, "Never mind, "How do you feel? Does it hurt much? The usual concern a sibling would have for another."

Phillip and Jamie shook their heads as the three went upstairs slowly with Dotty answering, "I'll be right back, Darling."

Amanda giggled at the animated discussion the boys were having as they headed up and responded to Lee, "Thank you for helping out today."

Lee smiled back answering, "It's okay. He'll be fine."

They headed into the kitchen where Amanda asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Lee answered, "Whatever you have is good, thanks."

But as Amanda was getting their iced tea she grew quiet which concerned Lee and he queried, "Hey... You all right?"

Amanda shrugged and swallowed stating, "It-It could've been so much worse-"

Taking the glass from her he commented with a sigh, "Thanks. It wasn't, though. He was a real trooper in there. The only bad part was when they had to reset the arm. Whew! That part was painful for him."

They walked into the family room and sitting on the couch Amanda stated, "Lee, I'm sorry about this weekend. Especially today. I realize you were just trying to help at church and I guess I overreacted a bit. If I hadn't gone to New York to begin with, this whole thing wouldn't have snowballed like it did."

Lee shook his head and answered, "Of course it would've. But in a whole different way."

Amanda shot him an outraged look and he put up a hand responding, "I'm kidding, I swear! Anyway, I'm just glad I was here with you when Jamie hurt himself. Not that you needed help, but it's good to have a support system sometimes when you need one, you know?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded commenting, "Yeah, it is. And I'm glad you were here too, only-"

Lee noticing her hesitation asked, "What is it?"

Amanda brushed tears from her eyes that had formed and replied, "I-I guess Jamie's getting to the point where he doesn't need me as much any more. I just have to get used to it, huh?"

Lee gently pulled her to him and remarked softly, "Hey...You haven't lost either of them, all right? They're always gonna need you. Jamie was just trying to be brave today, that's all. But no matter how old they get they'll always love their mom, right?"

Dotty was coming downstairs and overhearing Lee stated, "That's what I told her earlier. No matter who the child is. Right, Amanda?"

Amanda got up and hugged Dotty commenting, "Yes, Mother. I love you."

Dotty chuckling softly remarked pulling away, " I love you too, Honey. All right. Enough of this sappy stuff. Let's finish getting dinner ready while Jamie rests, hmm?"

Amanda called Phillip downstairs answering, "Phillip. Please let your brother rest, okay? Come on down. You and Lee can watch a movie or something until dinner."

So Lee and Phillip watched the movie, "Cool Hand Luke" while in the kitchen, Dotty began her inquisition to Amanda while they prepared the rest of the meal.

She asked, "So, how long have you known Lee? Does he have home cooked meals often? Has he dated a lot with his work schedule?"

Amanda tried her best to answer as honestly as she could but very little and at one point caught Lee's eye while looking over at him and mouthed, Help me!

But Lee chuckling shook his head mouthing back, No way!

As Dotty turned away to get something out of the fridge Amanda stuck her tongue out at Lee knowing that he was enjoying this exchange between the two women way too much!

Lee chuckled again and turned his attention back to the TV.

Phillip looked at him strangely and queried, "Are you all right, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee cleared his throat and remarked embarrassedly, "Uh, sure. Let's keep watching this. "

Later Lee and the family gathered in the dining room as Dotty said the blessing.

She stated, "Dear Lord, we thank you for our family and friends and for this wonderful feast. We also thank you for helping us with Jamie today. Please continue to bless all of us and help keep him strong through his recovery. Amen."

As they answered, "Amen" and began to eat Amanda at one point noticed everyone ensconsed in conversation and looking up, whispered a special thank you of her own.

Lee taking her hand gave it a squeeze in support knowing how truly blessed she and her family were that day.

The End


End file.
